The Girl and the Pussycat
by slythergirl
Summary: When Hermione locks herself in the Prefect's bathroom with Crookshanks to spoil herself after a long day, she had no idea what she's in for.  warning: human/animal pairing - smut!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated to the brand. My stories are purely for entertainment value.**

**Please read: If you are against human / animal pairings I'd advise you not to read on because this is smut and you will most definitely be grossed out. So do yourself a favour if you don't like such pairings and read another story. **

**While I am horribly bad at replying to reviews, I enjoy them a lot, even the bad ones. So please, leave a review. This is just a short piece of nothingness, but I hope it will entertain. *smile*  
**

* * *

It had been a long and tiring January day , when Hermione walked into the Prefect bathroom. She had been forced to take points from several students from her own House who had decided to break multiple rules at the same day, as if it was part of a plan. With a sigh of anticipation, she gazed at the huge bath tub for a moment before turning to close the door. She felt something fluffy pass her by and when she looked down she noticed the cause.

"Oh Crookshanks!" she smiled as she bent over to pet the half-Kneazle who was curling at the attention given by her pretty owner.

Hermione walked over to the bath and started the bath. With a couple of swift moves with her wand, the water started bubbling. She turned and hung her robe on the door, so it would stay nice. Her brown eyes caught her image in the mirror and a smile appeared on her lips. After such a day, she deserved something extra, she decided, and she watched as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and the flesh of her perky pink tits became visible. Her left hand moved towards her right tit and she as her crafty fingers massaged the sexy curve, her nipples got hard and eagerly pushed into her cold hand, asking for all the attention they could get.

She could feel her body temperature rising and her cheeks became rosy red when she threw off her blouse and stared at her naked upper body. She knew she wasn't as awkward looking as she was when she first arrived at Hogwarts but the young lady standing in front of the mirror was rather stunning, she thought to herself. She felt the beating of her heart and her breath was shorter than before. Little, pulsating shocks were vastly juicing up her inexperienced cunt and her eager hands moved to her skirt as she watched herself slowly undress herself until she was standing there, completely naked, her young tits staring back at her with desire. Both her index fingers were pulled up to her mouth where they were wet in an erotic way as the 16 year old witch turned herself on. She circled her stiff nipples with her wet fingers, then grabbed both of her tits and pinched them hard.

A loud moan escaped Hermione's throat. She threw back her head and closed her eyes, while she continued to pinch her perky tits with the vigour of a horny teenage boy.

It was impossible for her to keep standing as the passion overthrew her. Her virgin cunt was cooking and she felt how her sweet juice was gently flowing down her long tanned legs, as she impatiently tightened and relaxed her flexible cunt muscles. Curious as she was though, she had to see what her cunt looked like while it was juiced up as it was. She sat down on the ground, right in front of the mirror, and pulled her legs up as far as she could, so she was able to look directly at her wet party invention. The sight turned her on more than she could have imagined. Little drops of cunt dew were shining in her groomed pubes while juice was leaking out of her cunt in a constant flow.

Hermione's finger dipped into the pool of deliciousness, making a slurping sound as it sucked deeper into her sweet cunt. "Oooooh!" Hermione moaned, unable to close her rosy mouth. She pulled her finger back out of her cunt and tasted the juice that had attached itself to her finger. The peachy taste had her curl up in delight and she sucked so hard on her finger that she could feel her cunt juice dripping on the bathroom floor.

But then she felt something. Something soft was moving past her inner thigh! She looked up in shock, staring right into the intelligent eyes of Crookshank, sitting exactly in between her spread legs. A smile appeared on Hermione's face. She had completely forgotten that the cat had been present. She moved to shoo the cat away, but Crooks wouldn't move. Instead, he curiously moved his big head toward her juicy cave and to Hermione's horror he started licking her as if her juices were his evening dinner. More horrific however, was that she didn't move. She let him. The touch of his sharp tongue scraping over her sensitive lips and pulsing clitorus was sensational. Ashamed of her behaviour, she tried to suppress a deep groan of need but failed. Crookshank seemed to enjoy himself greatly, moving closer to be able to drink more of her juices, and the want to come was bigger than her sense of what was right and wrong. She fell back on the cold floor and gave herself over to the master tongue of the half-Kneazle licking her to insanity.

"Oh, Crookshank!" she moaned, over and over, as her hips violently moved up and down the floor, longing for a release. Her pet had taken complete control over her once so innocent cunt and in his hunger for more of his owner's delicious juices, he had started to nibble on her, softly biting her pink flesh with his sharp teeth, while moving his tongue so fastly up and down the length of her cunt, it was almost invisible to view. As Hermione's juice factory was overflowing, the opening of her cunt grew larger and soon Crookshanks was able to lick deeply inside the tight walls of her cunt shaft.

This drove Herione wild. She screamed for release, her left hand violently groping her tits, her right hand furiously pinching her big, red clit, she was on the verge of coming. With one more harsh stroke of her pet's tongue, a gulf of freedom came over her. Hot cum squirted out of her cunt, almost drowning Crookshank, who didn't seem to mind. Hermione moaned while she kept pinching her clit, unable to stop the forbidden adventure. Her orgasm continued as her white cum mixed with the juices Crookshank had been unable to drink.

Exhausted, but fully fulfilled, Hermione lay on the floor with an ecstatic smile upon her pretty face. She had no idea Crooks could be this affectionate. If he'd be up for it, she would most definitely take her cat on more journey's such as this one. "Oh, Crooks," she sighed, as she closed her eyes. She could feel shame when she woke up.


End file.
